


of the ones who stay (and the ones who leave)

by excaliburs (eaglelord)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: I never said this would be a happy ride, M/M, The good old "your best friend is getting married and you're the best man" trope, but at least Shura's got some sense of humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglelord/pseuds/excaliburs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo sorri para você, como ele sempre sorriu, e você sente seu coração afundar um pouco mais dentro do seu peito, a dor um constante lembrete do quanto você foi otário.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of the ones who stay (and the ones who leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illinois_e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illinois_e/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya e seus personagens são propriedade de Masami Kurumada.
> 
> Fic escrita com base no prompt _One half of your OTP is best man at the other's wedding._
> 
> Já avisando que é um caminhão de angst, que Milo/Camus não é endgame. Narrada pelo Shura, o amigo mais trouxa do Camus. Presente para a Boneca.

Se tem algo que anos e anos de amizade com você me ensinaram, meu caríssimo Camus, é que você é um grande otário.

Falo isso com a propriedade de quem já foi e continua sendo tão otário quanto você, talvez por convivência, talvez porque o céu sob o qual nascemos era muito parecido, ainda que diferente, e nos moldou desse jeito. Você é um trouxa, e se arrepender amargamente disso a essas alturas do campeonato já não adianta mais.

Você observa Milo, radiante em seu terno branco e cabelos presos de modo a deixar seus cachos menos caóticos do que o normal. Milo sorri para você, como ele sempre sorriu, e você sente seu coração afundar um pouco mais dentro do seu peito, a dor um constante lembrete do quanto você foi otário. A gravata de Milo ainda está desfeita, e ele não parece nem um pouco preocupado em arrumá-la no momento; ele te olha como se você fosse a coisa mais importante do universo e, por um momento, você se sente assim.

A pessoa mais importante do universo de Milo.

Você suspira, exasperado, não arriscando retribuir o sorriso, e caminha até ele com passos duros, difíceis, postando-se à sua frente e tomando-lhe a gravata nas mãos. Milo ri, um riso tão fácil de quem está absurdamente feliz por estar cercado de pessoas que ele ama, e cada vibração que você sente na gravata dele é um soco em seu estômago. Você respira fundo, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não parecer o otário mais infeliz do universo, enquanto começa a dar um nó minucioso na gravata do seu melhor amigo.

Melhor amigo.

Você um dia já foi bem mais que um melhor amigo para Milo, e Milo já foi bem mais que qualquer outra coisa para você. Sempre foi muito difícil extorquir de você grandes declarações de amizade ou de amor; você não é insensível, mas tem grande dificuldade de se expressar. Nos tornamos amigos por isso, creio eu: dois travados juntos era melhor do que enfrentar a solidão de nossas frias casas vizinhas. Não tínhamos tempo para sermos emocionais, não nos permitíamos nada além do profissionalismo frio que nos era exigido.

Por isso mesmo somos dois grandes trouxas.

Seu relacionamento com Milo era o tipo de relacionamento que todos juravam que duraria para sempre. Vocês pareciam destinados um ao outro: amigos de infância, praticamente inseparáveis desde o momento em que puseram os olhos um no outro, separados temporariamente apenas pelo destino, que, pensávamos todos, logo trataria de juntá-los novamente.

Não foi surpresa para ninguém quando isso finalmente aconteceu. O problema é que já havia algo quebrado dentro de você que nem eu ou Milo poderíamos consertar; eu voltei tão danificado quanto você, e Milo simplesmente não passou pela mesma experiência que nos quebrou.

Essa peça quebrada – esse dano irreparável – dentro de você afastou Milo; você o afastava empurrando-o para outras pessoas porque você não se sentia digno dele. Milo não entendia assim, é claro, porque nem você nem eu contávamos a ele sobre esse defeito, essa ausência dentro de nós que nos trazia esse sentimento de desvalia. Eu poderia ter contado, mas não o fiz por respeito à sua decisão, e hoje entendo que foi coisa de otário ter ficado quieto quando eu só queria sua felicidade.

Nossas ações e as consequências delas são fruto de como nós somos: nossa teimosia nos custou muito mais caro do que custou a qualquer um dos outros. Nossa relutância em aprender com os outros a descobrir o que falta em nós mesmos foi o nosso fim; continua sendo até hoje. Milo te deu uma chance de aprender a ser feliz com ele, pra variar um pouco, e você, trouxa como eu, não tomou essa chance para si.

Você passa os dedos pela gravata de Milo de modo metódico, procurando desfazer dobras indesejáveis e averiguando o melhor jeito de se dar o nó ("é só um nó!", ele diz, entre risos divertidos), procurando por qualquer coisa que sirva como desculpa para continuar perto dele. Milo é calor humano e emoção; tão, tão diferente de você, e você não consegue evitar querer mais e mais desse diferente, como um inseto atraído pela luz artificial de uma lâmpada.

Mas você sabe que já passou do tempo de querer esse diferente, que é hora de seguir em frente como Milo fez. Você teve a sua vez e a sua chance de aproveitar o calor, e você não se orgulha do que fez com ela. Eu e você sempre fomos muito parecidos: orgulhosos, teimosos (e eu já falei otários?)... pessoas difíceis. Principalmente com quem nos ama.

Por isso mesmo estamos sozinhos.

Por isso mesmo só nós dois nos suportamos em tempo integral.

Você começa a demorar tempo demais para dar um simples nó de gravata, e Milo nota. “Não era tão simples assim fazer um nó?”, ele ironiza, e por um momento nem eu nem você sabemos se ele está brincando com sua inabilidade manual ou se há algo _mais_ no que ele diz. Por via das dúvidas, me faço de desentendido e confiro meu próprio nó de gravata. Você apenas revira os olhos e suspira, apertando o nó um pouco mais que o necessário. Milo faz uma careta, mas não diz nada. Ele não diria nada em minha presença, afinal. Você finalmente se afasta, um tanto sem graça, e Milo te dá outro sorriso capaz de iluminar o cômodo inteiro. Você não olha para ele, porque cada detalhe naquele sorriso te dói, mas você tenta sorrir para o nada. O sorriso de Milo some com o seu, e ele parece novamente querer dizer algo.

Mu entra no quarto para avisar que faltam cinco minutos para a cerimônia começar e interrompe o momento que já não aconteceria de qualquer jeito. Quando ele fecha a porta, os olhares de vocês finalmente se encontram, mais por acidente do que intencionalmente. Vocês ficam quietos se encarando por um bom tempo, como se fosse a primeira vez em anos que vocês se viam e muito tivesse mudado em vocês; algo mudou, de fato, e não cabe mais a nenhum de vocês dois o olhar nostálgico e cheio de afeto que vocês estão trocando instantes antes de Milo se casar com outra pessoa.

De repente, Milo olha para mim de relance, como se só então se lembrasse de que havia mais uma pessoa na sala. Dou de ombros. “Finjam que não estou aqui”, digo, com a maior calma do universo, e os dois acreditam em mim porque sabem que sou a última pessoa a querer o mal de Camus, e prejudicar Milo de qualquer forma seria querer mal a Camus.

Cruzo os braços e dou as costas, porque está doendo até em _mim_ o clima de despedida.

“Você sabe que era pra ter sido—“, Milo começa, e você logo interrompe com sua secura de aquariano.

“—Se você completar essa frase eu juro por Atena que Aiolia ficará viúvo antes mesmo de se casar.”

 _E corno_ , penso, tentando me sentir horrível por estar ouvindo a conversa íntima alheia.

Milo solta um riso triste, e um longo silêncio – o mais longo possível dentro do curto espaço de cinco minutos – se segue. Fico esperando, como você, como Milo, o ar preso nos pulmões, porque no fundo quero que vocês se entendam tanto quanto vocês querem, intimamente, se entender. É um momento de muita expectativa, o _agora ou nunca,_ e eu quero mais do que nunca olhar para vocês dois e ter a certeza de que vocês tomariam uma decisão, não importa se sábia ou não.

Mas não olho, porque ainda me resta um pouco de respeito e porque já estou me sentindo demais a tia fofoqueira para me intrometer mais ainda em uma história que só me interessa porque meu amigo foi atingido por ela.

Surpreendentemente, quem resolve quebrar o silêncio é você.

“Vamos logo. Aiolia está te esperando e eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para continuar guardando essas alianças.”

Todos voltam a respirar. É anticlimático, é decepcionante para nós _três_ , mas é Camus e é como ele decidiu seguir em frente. Não volto a me virar para vocês a tempo de ver a expressão de Milo enquanto ele solta uma risada constrangida que em nada ajuda o clima.

“Certo. Vamos, sim”, ele responde, e eu decido que vou abrir a porta para que os dois passem, porque já nos fartamos de torta de climão pelo resto do dia só com aquela pequena situação. “Obrigado, Camus”, eu escuto ao abrir a porta, e é um “obrigado” tão cheio de significados, de tudo o que não foi dito durante aqueles longos cinco minutos, de sentimentos esquecidos e superados há tanto tempo—

Você, sabiamente, prefere manter-se em silêncio.

Trocamos um olhar enquanto você passa pela porta. _Está tudo bem_ , você quer me dizer, _vai passar_.

Penso na última vez que você me disse isso e faço uma nota mental para comprar mais sorvete e lenços de papel para a semana.

 


End file.
